In Nomine Patri
by Yomi Lovesyuri
Summary: Marceline es una vampiresa que ha vivido innumerables siglos, pero solo una joven ha conseguido dejar una marca tan profunda y dolorosa en su corazón. One-Shot. Bubbline. SugarlessGum.


**¡Holaaaa! Os vengo con un one-shot algo diferente, es de la pareja Bubbline, pero más bien, una historia contada por Marceline, en la cual ella sí es un vampiro, pero es AU… Creo que mejor deberíais leer y ya xD. ¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de HdA no me pertenecen.**

IN NOMINE PATRI

-¿Y cuál es tu triste historia Marceline? – Me pregunta mientras dirige su mirada hacia el horizonte.

-¿Por qué tiene que haber siempre una historia triste? – Sonrío, pero mis ojos no transmiten alegría. – Puedo contarte la triste historia de por qué la sangre me sabe a crepes.

-Esa estaría bien. – Esa vez aparta su vista del paisaje y la posa en mí, dándome una sonrisa para animarme a continuar.

-Bonnibel era... – Miro mis manos, me paro y frunzo el ceño. – Creo que mejor empiezo por el principio. Corría el 1138, año del Señor, como se decía entonces. Yo estaba pasando una temporada en el norte de Francia, en Manche. Lo especial de esa región era que le atravesaba un río, y en el estuario de este había una pequeña isla con una inmensa abadía que prácticamente ocupaba, y sigue ocupando, la totalidad de su extensión. No podía acercarme demasiado, pero de vez en cuando me paseaba por las rocosas calas de la isla. No voy a negar que, desde siglos antes, la llegada de un nuevo dios me tentara, pero era consciente de que en el caso de que algo así existiese, yo nunca podría ascender a la salvación. La abadía no contaba con más de cincuenta monjes, alguna vez me crucé con uno de noche y me ofrecieron cobijo, buenos hombres, todos hombres. – Sonrío de una forma un poco sarcástica ya que a mí solo me gustan las mujeres. – Pero una noche alguien cantaba, una voz de soprano salía de una de las ventanas de una torre. Me elevé buscando la propietaria de aquella voz y desde lo lejos pude ver una joven con el cabello rubio tirando a anaranjado, Diane, una chica de dieciséis años a la cual habían dejado en la puerta de la abadía cuando apenas había nacido. Me quedé un rato mirándola y escuchando, sin ocultarme, sin transformarme y claro, me vio, pero eso no lo supe hasta más tarde.

Hago una pausa y tomando una respiración profunda prosigo la historia.

-Los días siguientes seguía yendo a la abadía, pero no para estar cerca de Dios, si no para escuchar a un ángel. Me arriesgaba a salir de día ocultándome entre las sombras y una tupida capa negra que me cubría entera, la veía salir de la abadía para ir al mercado a comprar, se encargaba de cuidar los jardines, los monjes nunca intentaron tenerla encerrada. Una mañana estaba en un callejón estrecho esperando a verla pasar, pero miró en mi dirección, nuestros ojos se encontraron y en vez de continuar su camino asustada, se acercó a mí, metiéndose en el callejón. Me dijo que sabía quién era, que nunca me había tenido miedo y que me veía todos los días. Era una chica muy extraña, y me gustaba. Nos empezamos a ver cuando iba al mercado, la gente nos miraba extrañada, no siempre se veía a una joven con alguien encapuchado del que no se veía nada. Alguna vez cruzábamos el río y en el pueblo comíamos crepes, le encantaban y a mi me encantaba complacerla. Pasaba el tiempo y cada vez nos veíamos mas, sin llegar a llamar la atención de los monjes, y en una ocasión quedamos en una salida muy bien escondida de la abadía, era de noche, no era habitual que nos viésemos a esas horas, y se la veía contrariada, apenas hablaba y no me miraba. De repente me besó. No me lo esperaba, obviamente sabía de sus sentimientos, pero ni en un millón de años me esperaba que fuese ni a decírmelo, estábamos en la Edad Media por los dioses, la gente siquiera concebía que la homosexualidad existiese. Pero ahí estábamos. Comenzamos una relación y juro que no fui más feliz en todos los siglos que llevaba en este mundo. Tampoco me he arrepentido tanto de algo como lo he hecho con aquella nefasta decisión. Por supuesto no todo podía ser del color de las rosas, al fin y al cabo yo no era una criatura de Dios, ¿como me iba a amparar? Bonnie enfermó, los monjes no sabían como curarla, no iba a durar mucho. Así que tomamos la decisión de transformarla. Fue horrible, cuando despertó... era completamente diferente, no era la Bonnibel de la que me había enamorado, había perdido cualquier retazo de pureza... Al final tuve que irme, no podía ver en qué había degenerado esa brillante chica que había conocido un par de años antes. Había aprendido a enamorarme, pero nadie me enseñó cómo deshacerlo.

-Así que ella fue la persona que transformaste... – Se queda mirándome y decide acercarse a mí y darme un abrazo. – ¿Aún la amas?

Miro a la única persona a la que me he permitido acercarme tanto durante muchísimo tiempo. Mi expresión es entre triste y seria, la verdad es que yo llevo mucho tiempo preguntándome lo mismo…

-No, al menos no como entonces. Siempre la querré, al fin y al cabo la sangre me sabe a crepes, fui muy feliz con ella, pero con el tiempo me he ido curando hasta poder recordarla con cariño y no con dolor. – Una sonrisa sincera aparece en mi cara, por fin he pasado página.

 **Y bueno, ya sé que es cortito y tal, pero era una mini historia que tenía por ahí** **guardada. Realmente cuando la creé los personajes eran OC, pero me gustó la idea de traspasarlo al Bubbline.**

 **Otra cosa que tengo que decir es que soy agnóstica, no creo en un dios prestablecido por alguna religión, pero sí que creo que algo debe de haber más allá de nuestra realidad, por lo que la Hª de las Religiones mi gusta mucho.**

 **Ya dejo de daros la plasta, si me dejáis reviews os contestaré por PM.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **Bisu! (^3^)~**

 **Yomi.**


End file.
